


Bokuto Headcanons

by ChaoticUnknown



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticUnknown/pseuds/ChaoticUnknown
Summary: Bokuto Headcanons because why not?
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181306
Kudos: 6





	Bokuto Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto headcanons :D If I think of more, I'll add them!

-In middle school, someone told him that his eyes looked like an owl's and he hasn't let go of that since

-Has a weird obsession with owls that started around the elementary school. His family has learned that it is no longer "just a phase"

-Is _always_ moving, whether that's bouncing his leg or tapping his fingers

-Can't focus on one thing for more than five minutes

-Has the attention span of a wooden spoon

-Doesn't have a filter, just says things that come to his mind

-Has two volumes: Yelling and slightly less loud

-Literally doesn't know what an inside voice is

-Likes songs with heavy drums and electric guitar

-Usually doesn't set an alarm, he just hopes that he wakes up early enough so he's not late for school. It works most of the time

-His alarm is probably just someone yelling

-Can't stand sitting in school just because he has to be still

-Talks super fast and trips over his words sometimes when he is excited 

-When he is trying to tell the team his plan, Akaashi regularly has to translate what he is saying from plain gibberish so the team can understand

-Uses the word "bro" unironically

-Abbreviates his texts so much that it is difficult to see what he is actually trying to say

-Frequently spams emojis 

-Spams every group chat he is in at the same time and then turns his phone off

-goes to bed around 10:30 or 11:00

-Texts Akaashi if he can't sleep and they end up texting back and forth until Bokuto eventually passes out

-Can't go three minutes without talking

\- Someone would say "In a minute" and he would count sixty seconds and then drag them off to go do whatever it is he wanted in the first place

-Trades items of his with other students. It has become so much of a problem of his that Akaashi has told him no to make any trades without him there to make sure it's fair. 

-Has probably agreed to "Let's flip a coin. Heads I win, tails you lose"

-Doesn't take no for an answer

-Is very impressionable. If someone he admires does something, he'll start doing it too

-Started saying "Hey, hey, hey" when he watched a volleyball match and his favorite player said it when his team won

-Some girl said that his hair looked good up in his first year of high school and he hasn't worn it down to school since

-Is really clumsy

-Can't read long books because he quickly gets bored of them. 

-Science isn't his strong suit

-Thinks constellations look cool but he can't remember the names for the life of him

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a wonderful day/night/afternoon/evening!


End file.
